1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal for performing a call and a method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal includes an internal memory in which a phone book for storing phone numbers and e-mail addresses as well as various control programs is stored. In particular, the phone book is one of service menus provided by the mobile terminal, which may be configured to have various types of contact information per person such as phone numbers, addresses, e-mail addresses, etc.
The phone book is discriminated by a phone book page called a hot key given to each name. Accordingly, when a user (namely, a caller) wants to make a call to a particular person (namely, a callee or another party) among names included in the phone book, commonly, the user would attempt a call by pressing the hot key number corresponding to a phone book page of the particular person, rather than directly pressing a phone number of the particular person. When the user presses the hot key corresponding to the phone book of the particular person, a call is performed to be connected with a representative phone number stored in the phone book of the particular person.
In addition, the call can be performed by inputting the name of the particular person, rather than using the corresponding hot key of the particular person.
However, when the user attempts the call to the particular person, the call may not be connected due to various reasons, putting the user into a call unavailable state. The call unavailable state may include a state that another party is currently on the phone, a state that a mobile terminal of the other party is in an OFF state, or a state that the other party does not answer the call of the user (the no-response state).
When the call attempted by the user to the other party is in the call unavailable state, a certain device (e.g., a HLR (Home Location Register)) of a mobile communication network system to which the user and the other party have been subscribed recognizes the cause of the call unavailableness and a MSC (Mobile Switching Center) of the mobile communication network system provides call state information with respect to the unavailable call to the mobile terminal of the user. Herein, the call state information is a certain digital code called a ‘cause code’.
However, even though the mobile terminal of the user receives the call state information, namely, the cause code, connection of the user's call to the other party is failed. Then, the user must search some other contact information, than the phone number of the other party to which the call has been attempted for connection, from the phone book by personally manipulating keys, select searched another contact of the phone book, and attempt a call again. Thus, a technical solution in this matter is required.